This relates generally to electronic devices with connector ports, and more particularly, electronic devices with power protection circuitry.
Handheld electronic devices and other portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. Examples of handheld devices include handheld computers, tablet computers, media players, cellular telephones, and hybrid devices that include the functionality of multiple devices of this type.
During normal operation, the host device and accessory device may communicate by supplying power at a desired connector port. If the accessory or cable is defective or poorly designed, the power may be supplied at an incorrect connector port or an excessive amount of power may be supplied. This behavior may cause damage to the host device.
It would therefore be desirable to provide protection circuitry for preventing damage when accessories are coupled to the electronic device.